Doomsday Glory
by Sky Venom
Summary: The battle for New Orleans is now over, Klaus won the city from Marcel, but for his son. I now show you the thoughts of Caroline about it.


**Doomsday Glory**

Once upon a time, I was an open-hearted teenage girl of the better kind. I happened to become a bit more, and that caught the attention of many.

Yes, I felt that one day, I would become sort of a queen of this underworld society, and I was on the right way to reach it. There came Klaus, the Big Villain, who everyone feared... I didn't. Because the first time we met, I had already knew there were darker and more fearful things in life - I was facing death then, and he came to save me.

I knew he did it only for his superior purposes, but I saw something no one else did. He gave me mercy, and watching our life after, I thought without any intention of vanity that I must be exceptional, I had something over anybody.

He fancied me, and slowly, also I became fond of him. I had to hide it, oh, how hard it proved to be, but I managed to make them believe I am indifferent.

I couldn't be.

Originals were superior, the heroes of our world. Everybody I know had their favourite of them, Elena liked Elijah, Damon and Stefan both admired Rebekah, even my sire, the cold-hearted Katherine had a thing for one of them. They all had that questionful light around them, we respected them, and even while we pretended to hate them, everyone bent knees to that particular chosen one.

I chose Klaus. I knew, the first moment when I did, that I made something unacceptable. I wished for asking, why am I worse than they are? There was not a real answer. Klaus is bad, that's simple, no one doubted that.

Only he knew that I cherished him, even if I denied it more times than it would worth to be ashamed for it. He never truly believed, he gave me time... to grow up to him. He promised me to fulfill my dream, I could've been the Queen on his side. He was an uncrown, tyrannical king, but no one stood above him.

Maybe that's why the others liked his siblings: they all were vulnerable and had some weaknesses, but Klaus seemingly hadn't. No one adores inhuman heroes, and the others were similar to us.

I wanted an idol, and he was.

Then he left. I knew, where he went and why, I was aware of the circumstances. He had his son be born, and now, after so many years, - the boy is now a nearly adult heir, - he managed to win his war.

New Orleans no more belongs to Marcel. Klaus got his crown and his first reaction was to sit back and push his son on the podium.

Elijah was so proud of him, as I heard. Finally, he got more important things in his life than complete power. Everyone cheered for the new King who will rule not just the city, but all our supernatural community, because he was the one who gained the love of everyone.

I was the only who saw what must have happened behind the scenes. I never believed Klaus had softened; his boy was who got the army against him. Klaus had no choice: either he steps back, or he get defeated. No one will ever know of this, since they want to follow the boy blindly, no matter how silly he acts, neither they care about the shadows of his cruelty. They say it's his father's fault, and until the boy always give his apologies dutifully, he will get his release for everything.

Klaus, though, will be forgotten. As will be I, who he wanted to his side. I think I'm better off now not to show myself around. I picked the wrong one, now I have to swallow the bitter taste of watching an idol fall.

I never told anyone as they celebrated how I kept my distance from him, but as the world changes around me, I am less and less capable of holding their gazes.

I am just wondering how many times in life should I still bear this doomsday glory over my head.

_End of story._

* * *

_**Hi, dear readers! Yeah, I know it's not a romantic, fluffy, happy ending Klaroline story which we all sought for. But now, that's all what I'm capable of, it was born from sadness and doomsday mood after watching today's Tour de France stage. I got depressed, and I had to write it off of me. It came out as a Klaroline story, I hope you kind of enjoyed it or felt for her or anything. Let me know, I'm happy for any answer and I need much hapiness now. Thanks for reading, anyway!**_

_**SV**_


End file.
